


Тишина

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри нравится тишина пустой комнаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528960) by [SylviaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS). 



> От автора:  
> Этот тип историй вырос из изначальных отношений. Я подумала, что Гарри эмоционально изранен и ему нужно что-то, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортнее, и тогда я захотела связать это с одержимостью им Рона. Но ещё я поняла, как некоторые другие персонажи нуждаются в общении, и немного этого здесь есть. Простите, если это странно и определённо не лучший мой Гарри/Рон.

Гарри Поттер любит тишину пустой комнаты. Сколько он себя помнит, он был заперт в своём чулане на долгие дни после малейшего нарушения. Тогда его единственными собеседниками были пылинки, которые он каким-то чудом оживлял. Гарри никогда не зависел от разговоров и, хотя он любил свободу полёта, не мог привыкнуть к открытым пространствам. Временами Гарри чувствовал себя островом, дрейфующим, оторванным от остального мира. У него было много друзей, но иногда он понимал, что не знает, как вести себя с кем-то другим.

Каждый человек, значительный или не совсем, нуждается в безопасном уголке, месте, где он острее всего ощущает себя собой. Гермиона, девчонка, которой нужно знать всё обо всех, чувствует себя безопаснее всего с пальцами, заляпанными чернилами, обдумывая смысл существования и выясняя, как именно она может стать первым магглорождённым директором Хогвартса. Хагриду, чьё сердце так же велико, как и он сам, нужна кружка отличного горячего чая, лес, полный его друзей, и странное разнообразие существ, что он встречал за все эти годы. Северус наслаждается искусством созидания, проводит свои дни в лаборатории, разливая по склянкам совершенство, и с каждым успешно сваренным зельем он на шаг ближе к признанию, одобрению, прощению грехов. Директор мечтает о цветных сентиментальных и откровенных снах и о любви, что давно ушла. Он вырезает имя своего любовника на куске мыла, и неважно, что тот давно мёртв и даже что он сам его убил. Директор надеется, что если он будет мыться достаточно тщательно, однажды он смоет любовь со своей кожи. Но Рон - самый простой из всех: ему нужен Гарри.

Иногда, когда мир стремился подавить Гарри, он хотел спрятаться. Даже тогда, когда он нашёл Выручай-комнату, он посещал только одно место. Комната, что формировалась, подчиняясь нашим желаниям, уменьшалась до неприметного чулана, достаточного, чтобы вместить пару брюк, три пиджака и, если один достаточно постарается, двух парней-подростков. Большинство нашли бы этот закуток слишком ограничивающим, но Гарри нравился запах пыли и чувство ткани между пальцами. Даже после смерти Сириуса он наносил еженедельные визиты в свою тихую гавань в полтретьего каждое утро четверга. Вычисление места, куда тот исчезает, заняло у Рона пять недель. Как только он открыл то самое место, он сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой влюблённый мальчишка: заполз в чулан и присоединился к Гарри. В дни, когда тот скрывался, Рон обнимал его так, что было сложно сказать, где заканчивается одно тело и начинается другое. Большинство раз он не произносил ни слова; вместо этого он просто держал Гарри, пока тот плакал. Между своими слезами Поттеру нравилось думать, как безупречно их тела подходят друг другу, нравилось склонять голову, прислонившись к груди Рона у самого сердца, и слушать его размеренный стук. Да, Гарри нравилась тишина - но звук бьющегося сердца Уизли нравился больше. Иногда Рон разрушал тишину словами поддержки. Он шептал: "Я не знаю, как жить в мире, в котором ты не существуешь". И на один-единственный миг Гарри радовался, что жив. В конце концов, не каждая потерянная душа так уж потеряна.


End file.
